There exist many ways for providing access to data objects. In particular, data objects that are hierarchically associated with other data objects are often provided on the graphical user interface represented by entries of a list. The first entry represents a reference data object and the following entries represent task data objects that are associated with the reference data object by e.g. a link. The order of the task data objects in the list may represent a rating of a relation between each of the task data objects and the reference data object.
Such a list presentation of data objects may be confusing, especially if many data objects are displayed or if next to the rating of the relation other attributes are to be displayed. Scrolling long lists for accessing a certain task data object is time consuming, especially if the list contains task data objects in a two dimensional sorting.